


Dream no more

by Loki_Slytherin



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, References to Depression, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin
Summary: Prudence finds Nick before he can join Sabrina.
Relationships: Agatha & Dorcas & Prudence Night, Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night, Dorcas/Prudence Night, Nicholas Scratch & Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night & Ambrose Spellman
Kudos: 9





	Dream no more

**Author's Note:**

> The series final broke my heart 💔 that was sooo sad. So here is a slightly happier ending.
> 
> The fic is based of the song dream warriors.

Prudence Blackwood, also known as Prudence Night, walked into the church of Hecate with a pounding headache and aching muscles. She had never known it before, but apparently the grief of a whole coven is enough to cause her a migraine. The pain shared by everyone there had overwhelmed her.

She carefully walked into the library, hoping to at least get a moments peace and quiet. With Ambrose staying by his cousins grave, there would likely be no one else here. A quiet place, one where she could silently mourn for Sabrina alone.

As she walked into the building, she heard heart breaking sobs, muffled as though the person was trying to conceal them. She could also sense something in the air, a desperate, pulsing magic. Magic only pulses like this when the witch whose magic it is in great distress. Prudence follows the call of the magic, unable to break away from the luring power.

She turns the corner, and finds Nick slumped on the floor. Tears roll down his cheeks, but he is no longer making any noise. He meets her eyes. Prudence looks down at him, he's shirtless, and blood flows from small cuts covering his chest and arms.

"Nick!" Prudence gasps. Dropping to her knees beside him, closing her fingers around Nick's hand, pulling the knife away from him.

"Please Prudence, just walk away. Let me do this. I need to see her again. I want to be with her. Give me the knife back." Nick begs, his voice broken and weaker than Prudence had ever heard him sound.

Even when he got back from his time with Lucifer, even when he had been endlessly tortured, when he turned to sex demons and drugs to make himself forget, she had never seen him this down before.

"I can't do that, Nick. I can't let you die. Not here, not now, not like this."

"You don't understand. Its the only way I can be with her again. I can't do this alone, I need Sabrina. Everything I went through, I held onto sanity knowing it was to protect her. But now, there is nothing here for me."

"I do understand how you feel. Dorcas, Agatha and I were more than friends, I think you know that. When I lost Dorcas to death, and Agatha to madness, and Ambrose and I parted, I felt so alone. I thought Ambrose would never want me back, I thought Agatha was never going to recover. I thought the only way to find comfort was in the arms of Dorcas, that she was the only one to still love me, and I thought I needed to kill myself to be with her."

"But I lost everything. You still have Agatha and Ambrose. I am alone." Nick says, the exhaustion in his voice telltale if his suffering.

"I was alone. I didn't think anything could possibly get better. I was scared, lonely, depressed. I had no one. I was were you are. I nearly took my life. I didn't, Nick, I sought comfort in other things, and now I feel better. I'm not fine. I am still broken. But life is worth living, and I see that now. Things will get better, even if you can't see that happening, they will."

"And until they get better I can't wait, living on nothing but hope and dreams. I don't wanna dream no more, I don't want to live. I want to be with Sabrina. I hear her, every night, I hear her voice, calling my name. I feel her, I smell her, I see her. And then, when the morning comes, she's gone."

"She is gone yes. And she won't come back. But that doesn't mean you'll never see her again. You live out your life. Grow old. You stand in the nights alone for now, but when your time comes, you'll be forever together."

"But why can't that be now?"

"Because Sabrina wouldn't want it to be. She wants you to live. Live for her, live an adventure. Then, when you see her, you can tell all about the life she missed out on. So can you do this? Can you live?"

"For her? Yes. I will live for her."

"That is good. Come with me. One day, the pain will ease, I can only promise you that."


End file.
